Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)
The Dark Dirigible Titan, commonly also known and abbreviated as the D.D.T, is a MOAB-Class Bloon that makes its first appearance in Bloons Monkey City. It can also appear in Bloons Monkey City Mobile, and in Bloons Tower Defense 6, alongside their Fortified variant in Bloons Tower Defense 6. It has the appearance of a dark-gray blimp with various black and transparent patches, which resemble its abilities. The D.D.T. has the properties of the Lead, Black, Pink, and Camo Bloon, being immune to sharp and explosive damage while also being fast and undetectable by most towers except if they are under the radius of a Monkey Village with Radar Scanner. It also releases 4 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 6 after taking 400 damage. In Bloons Monkey City, D.D.T.s originally release 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 300 damage. D.D.T.s first appear in Round 90 in Bloons Tower Defense 6. In the Flash version of Bloons Monkey City, D.D.T.s can be sent or researched for Monkey v Monkey through the Armored Stealth Silo. The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s superior abilities. It has 318 layers in Bloons Monkey City. On top of this, in Bloons Tower Defense 6, it can appear in a Fortified form which first appears in Round 99, doubling its health and making it even stronger. D.D.T.s appear in large groups (usually in 3s) which can be problematic as they could skim through an improper defense. This can be considered the most dangerous bloon in the game by most players (especially on round 95, which is a huge DDT rush) __TOC__ Immunity BMC In BMC, It has the exact same immunities as in BTD6 and BATTD (note: the speeds are slightly different in BMC than in later games such as BTD6 and BATTD). BTD6 The only method to make virtually every upgrade damage DDTs is to use Monkey Intelligence Bureau, presuming the tower already can hit MOAB-class bloons directly. However, some forms of bloon-popping grants, such as Acidic Mixture Dip or Level 4+ Gwendolin, also allow DDTs to be damaged, though both will not grant bombs to damage DDTs. Similarly, Striker Jones Level 9+ adds a 50% chance for all explosive shots to deal damage to Black Bloons, including DDTs. DDTs start to appear on Round 90, DDT rushes are extremely dangerous in Round 95. They also appear on rounds 93 and 99, with their fortified versions appearing on round 99. Some upgrades, such as the Spectre or the projectiles of an Apache Dartship, have projectiles that can pop normal Leads and normal Blacks with two types of separate projectile forms, usually of darts and bombs. However, DDTs cannot be damaged by darts or bombs without special upgrades. On the other hand, Heroes such as Gwendolin Level 4+ or Level 9+ Striker Jones can grant DDT-popping power to either one specific projectile type. Gwendolin will regularly add Heat It Up effect every 30 shots she shoots, while Level 5+ Striker Jones will give all explosive towers with 50% chance to pop Black Bloon properties, though both methods are generally unreliable. However, Level 19+ Striker Jones allows all explosive projectiles to damage DDTs, as the Black Bloon property becomes fully nullified past that hero level. However, most abilities that can hit MOAB-class bloons can affect DDTs, provided that the tower with the ability has camo detection of some sort. This includes projectiles that normally wouldn't hurt DDTs, with the most significant example being that all bomb-based abilities (Ground Zero, Tsar Bomba, MOAB Assassin, MOAB Eliminator, First Strike Capability) are capable of hurting DDTs without black pop grants, though MOAB Assassin and MOAB Eliminator abilities require camo detection to affect DDTs. Besides towers that cannot affect MOAB-class, the following towers cannot damage DDTs independently, provided they are given Camo detection (or if the DDT has its camo properties removed): *Most sharp projectiles: **Darts (except Sky Shredder, Flying Fortress, Carrier Flagship), including 0/3/x Robo Monkey. **Arrows (except Crossbow Master arrows, since Level 7+ Quincy's explosive arrows cannot damage DDTs) **Tacks without Hot Shots (except for The Tack Zone and Super Maelstrom) **Spikes without White Hot Spikes and subsequent upgrades **Grapes without Hot Shot **Wizard Monkey's main bolt (except Arcane Spike and Archmage) **Shurikens **Caltrops **Brambles (except Level 16+) **Bullets (from Sniper Monkey) without Full Metal Jacket or Tier-4 upgrades **Shrapnel from the Shrapnel Shot upgrade *Non-plasma lasers: **Laser Vision **Energy Sentries *Most non-ability explosives: **Bomb Shooter bombs (except MOAB Assassin ability and MOAB Eliminator ability, Bloon Impact, Bloon Crush, MOAB Eliminator main attack, and Bomb Blitz) **Mortar Monkey explosions (except Blooncineration special napalm, Heavy Shells, The Big One, and The Biggest One) **Spiked Mines explosions and Spiked Mines napalm **Ballistic Missiles (from Monkey Sub) **Burny Stuff napalm effects from Mortar Monkey explosions (except Blooncineration) **Explosive Fireballs from Wizard Monkey *Most towers with combinations of sharp projectiles and explosive projectiles: **Spectre darts and bombs (but not Flying Fortress) **Fighter Plane darts and anti-MOAB missiles (except for Sky Shredder) **Apache Dartship projectiles (but not the Razor Rotors) **Bomber Ace darts and bomb arrays **Bomb Shooters with Frag Bombs **Comanche Commander's dart attacks and missile attacks **Captain Churchill main attacks without the Armor Piercing Shells ability. **Quincy's ordinary arrows and his explosive arrows, including his abilities. *Certain abilities: **All dart-based abilities **Brambles without Level 16+ **Both of Quincy's abilities **Benjamin's Syphon Funding ability BATTD DDTs have propellers and they appear in Rounds 69, 71, and 73. On round 73, the DDTs are fortified. Children In Bloons Monkey City, the D.D.T. contains 6 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons, which contain 12 Camo Regen Rainbow Bloons, which contains 24 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contain 48 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. Those contain 96 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows, Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In total, the D.D.T. contains a total of 570 Bloons (571, including itself). In the case of Bloons Tower Defense 6, the D.D.T. contains 4 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons, which contain 8 Camo Regen Rainbow Bloons, which contain 16 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contain 32 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. Those contain 64 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In total, the D.D.T contains 320 bloons (321, including itself). The D.D.T. is extremely dangerous, and it should not be fought until a strong defense is well prepared. D.D.T.s are also the only MOAB-Class Bloons to have standard bloon abilities such as Camo. D.D.T. vs Z.O.M.G. Bloons Monkey City There is some debate regarding whether or not the D.D.T. is actually stronger than the Z.O.M.G. Technically, it is stronger than a Z.O.M.G. because towers set to prioritize "strong" bloons will shoot D.D.T.s before Z.O.M.G.s if both are within range. The Z.O.M.G. is stronger in hitpoints than the D.D.T. and is immune and resistant to most abilities like M.O.A.B. Take-Down (while the D.D.T. can be taken down by most abilities), but the D.D.T. has more abilities than the Z.O.M.G. Essentially, what the Z.O.M.G. lacks in abilities it makes up for by using brute strength and resilience and what the D.D.T. lacks in strength it makes up for by hybridizing abilities and immunities. It is also worth noting that Z.O.M.G.s appear on (most) D.D.T. tiles as well, so it is important to prepare for both. BTD6 It is also debatable whether the D.D.T. is actually stronger than the Z.O.M.G. Technically, a regular D.D.T. is not stronger, as the Z.O.M.G. is targeted first before the D.D.T. However, target settings will generally target Fortified D.D.T.s over Z.O.M.G.s in most cases. Certain upgrades may act differently on Dark Dirigible Titans, with a strength spanning from between M.O.A.B. to Z.O.M.G, if not sometimes above Z.O.M.G. The following are some additional comparisons on the interactions between towers and Dark Dirigible Titans, besides simple targeting of ZOMGs over DDTs: *Pirate Lord will target Z.O.M.G.s first before targeting any other bloon type, starting with Fortified D.D.T.s and then D.D.T.s, then B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s. *Bomb Blitz's description claims that it can fully destroy D.D.T.s, B.F.B.s, and M.O.A.B.s, but not Z.O.M.G.s. *Super Glue can fully stun D.D.T.s and Fortified D.D.T.s but not B.F.B.s or Z.O.M.G.s, making D.D.T.s seem as weak as M.O.A.B.s in this interaction. *Unstable Concoction requires additional pierce for D.D.T.s to be coated in explosive chemicals when compared to M.O.A.B.s. The requirements for D.D.T.s are just as much as is required for B.F.B.s, making D.D.T.s seem as strong as B.F.B.s. *MOAB Press special knockback boomerangs will only slow D.D.T.s instead of pushing them backward, and even then the knockback boomerangs will not always hit D.D.T.s due to the fast speed of such bloons. *MOAB Shove will slow down D.D.T.s but not push back like M.O.A.B.s or fully stall like B.F.B.s, making D.D.T.s "stronger" than B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s, and just as strong as Z.O.M.G.s. *MOAB Assassin and MOAB Eliminator abilities cannot target D.D.T.s without camo detection, but if given camo detection they will still target Z.O.M.G.s over D.D.T.s. Similar interactions occur for Bloon Master Alchemist's passive bloon-transformation ability. *Maim MOAB and Cripple MOAB will stun D.D.T.s for 1.5 seconds and 3.0 seconds, respectively, just like the Z.O.M.G. *Shattering Shells can remove the fortified property from M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s but not from D.D.T.s, Z.O.M.G.s, or B.A.D.s, making D.D.T.s appear as strong as Z.O.M.G.s in the case of interacting with Shattering Shells. *Blooncineration can decamo and defortify DDTs without support, but it cannot defortify ZOMGs at all, making DDTs appear weaker than ZOMGs when interacting with Blooncineration. *Sun Temple max magic sacrifices can blow back M.O.A.B.s but not B.F.B.s, D.D.T.s, Z.O.M.G.s, or B.A.D.s. *Benjamin's Syphon Funding ability cannot affect D.D.T.s regardless of upgrades, while his Bloon Trojan attacks cannot affect D.D.T.s or B.F.B.s until Level 18. *Snowstorm, Absolute Zero, or Icicle Impale frozen statuses onto D.D.T.s slow them to a set slower speed, while frozen Z.O.M.G.s become only 50% slower. In addition to these anomaly interactions with D.D.T.s, D.D.T.s possess additional strengths that may be considered weaker or stronger than Z.O.M.G.s. D.D.T.s also contain only 4 ceramic bloons in BTD6, while the number of bloons from a Z.O.M.G. can easily overwhelm defenses even if all the MOAB-class layers are popped. The D.D.T. may not be much of a problem until later freeplay rounds, where their speed and health increase due to ramping. As the round number increases, beyond 500, D.D.T.s could outrun other bloons before other towers could attack it in time. Strategies Gallery BTD6DDTHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the D.D.T. BTD6FortifiedDDT.png|Fortified D.D.T. in Bloons TD 6, prior to the 8.0 update. CamolessDDT.png|The D.D.T. without its camo ability. BATTDFortifiedDDT.png|Fortified D.D.T. in Bloons Adventure Time TD. DDT Icon.png|The D.D.T. icon in Bloons Monkey City. DDTBloonchip.PNG|D.D.T. stuck in Bloonchipper. Bloons monkey mobile city DDT tile.png|D.D.T. tile in Bloons Monkey City Mobile. D826FF16-AD93-4B75-88BF-BE209C90B504.png|The new 3D Model of a DDT. BTD6_DDT_Artwork.png|Official DDT Artwork In BTD6. (Found in Sandbox) BloonsTD6 2019 12 3 20 27 31.png|Two DDTs, one with and one without camo, in the current version. Trivia *D.D.T.s can come on Round 19. ($1080+/$1188+ in Grassy Pass and $1000+/$1100+ in Bloon Dunes.) *Despite that the Pre-Round Comment on Round 90 says that the D.D.T. has the properties of a Pink Bloon, the D.D.T. is actually slower than the Pink Bloon; in reality, it's slightly faster than a Ceramic Bloon but slower than a Purple Bloon. **This could be because so the Round 81+ Speed boost on round 90 Increases the DDT’s Speed to that of a Pre-Round 81 Pink Bloon. *Technically, the outer layer is harder to beat than a Z.O.M.G.'s, because although the Z.O.M.G. has 4000 health compared to the D.D.T.'s 300 (Blimp health is reduced in Bloons Monkey City), the D.D.T. has the abilities of a Black, Lead Bloon and Camo Bloon and moves nearly 20 times faster than the Z.O.M.G., or as fast as a Pink Bloon, making it an extremely fast bloon. **This makes D.D.T. tiles a bit harder than Z.O.M.G. ones, as they come in groups of three and spaced. However, this might suit M.O.A.B. Maulers. *A single Z.O.M.G. can be beaten with 6 M.O.A.B. Maulers in a 2/3 Village and a 3/2 Ice Tower, but 3 D.D.T.s require more (around 12, or 6 with Monkey Boost). *It is one of the five Bloons in the series to release more than four children (the others are the Bloom Bloon in Bloons 2, the B.A.D. in Bloons TD6, and MOABs and BFBs in Bloons Super Monkey). **However, the D.D.T. only releases four Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 6. *Although Ground Zero takes 1 hit to destroy a D.D.T., but won't pop the children, MOAB Assassin and MOAB Takedown can fully pop it in 1 single hit. **However, D.D.T.s come often on groups, and Assassin/Takedown abilities can only destroy 1 D.D.T per ability, it's better to use Ground Zero, as infinite D.D.Ts can be popped, and it's likely for players to have towers that can defend against the Regen Camo Ceramics, though one can argue that selling and rebuying is a better choice. *D.D.T.s are prioritized over other bloons when a tower or ability aims at the strongest bloon within its range, despite having lower RBE than the B.F.B or the Z.O.M.G. *D.D.T.s can lose their Camo Property from Signal Flare, Cleansing Foam, Anti-Camo Dust and Submerge and Support. In BMC and BTD6 before update 2.0, it still appears to have the camo status on the blimp. *D.D.T.s come in groups of 3, 6, 9, etc. on the flash version of Bloons Monkey City. **In Monkey v Monkey attacks, groups of only 1 or 2 D.D.T.s can appear. **On the Mobile version, they usually come on their own, in couples, or very rarely grouped in 3. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, D.D.T.s can appear on Z.O.M.G. tiles whose Bloon strategies are either Camo Craziness or Fast and Furious. *They do not appear in Contested Territory on Bloons Monkey City Mobile. They are replaced with mainly more ZOMGs. *D.D.T.s are the fastest MOAB-Class Bloon in the Bloons Tower Defense series. *D.D.T.s, similar to Z.O.M.Gs, are diamond-shaped and pointed rather than rounded like M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s as well as the Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D) *D.D.T.s do not appear in M.O.A.B. Graveyard despite the fact that they are a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. **This is most likely because they would come very quickly and rush through the short map, leaving little time to deal with them. *D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey v Monkey prior to the October 10, 2014 update. Moreover, the Armored Stealth Silo is required to send D.D.T.s to another player. **In Mobile, such a building is not available; although D.D.T.s can spawn in Z.O.M.G. attacks if the Bloon strategy is either Camo Craziness or Fast and Furious. *The name of a D.D.T. could be a reference to real life DDT, an extremely powerful pesticide which has been banned worldwide. *To be prepared, the player is most likely to encounter M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s. If the player has reached far enough, the player will encounter Z.O.M.G.s, with D.D.T.s as well. *It is one of the three M.O.A.B. Class Bloons with special abilities (the other two being the Z.O.M.G. and B.A.D. which are immune to Monkey Pirates). *If a Bomb Shooter or Mortar Tower is in the range of an x/2 Monkey Village (or if the mortar has signal flare) hits a D.D.T, it will make the same noise that Lead Bloons make when a tower can't pop them despite it not being the reason it can't damage it. This does not apply to the towers' respective left-sided 4th tier upgrades. *No tower in the game can damage D.D.T.s without upgrades unless they are under the effect of an upgraded Monkey Village. The same thing applies to Road Spikes and Pineapples. **However, since the D.D.T. lacks Lead and Black properties in BMC Mobile, only the Ninja Monkey, Dartling Gun, and Spike Factory can damage it without upgrades. *Curiously, the D.D.T.'s final health stage in BMC Mobile depicts the metal that encircles the middle of the blimp no longer cracked, as the 3rd health stage had shown. The rip near the bottom is also fixed. It's as if the D.D.T. has regenerated itself (for aesthetic purposes only), foreshadowing its children's regenerative status. *In Contested Territory on the flash version of BMC, the D.D.T. is the most dangerous bloon after round 30. This is because M.O.A.B.-Class bloons increase not only in health but also in speed. without proper countermeasures, a round 100 D.D.T will run through most maps in just 3 seconds on average. *Despite having all bloon properties, the D.D.T. doesn't have the health of a B.F.B., a Z.O.M.G. and a B.A.D, and its health is instead in between a M.O.A.B. and a B.F.B. **This is probably because the D.D.T. would be too difficult to pop if it had the health of a B.F.B./Z.O.M.G./B.A.D. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6, the D.D.T. does not gain the properties of the new Purple Bloon, meaning D.D.T.s no longer have all the properties of non-M.O.A.B. class bloons. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6 the D.D.T. can easily be dealt with through the use of the Monkey Sub's tier 5 ability, Pre-Emptive Strike as it launches a M.O.A.B. Assassin-like missile towards it upon spawning, destroying the blimp layer instantly. **This does not work with Fortified D.D.T.s, as they have 800 health, allowing them to withstand the 700 damage from the Pre-Emptive Strike missiles. *Once it was ported to the main game in Bloons Tower Defense 6, it was nerfed slightly, spawning 4 Camo Regrowth Ceramics rather than the 6 it would spawn in BMC and BMCM, as well as being slower than a Purple Bloon. *In Bloons TD 6, prior to version 8.0, the D.D.T. lacks propellers. Yet, it does have propellers in Bloons Monkey City, and Bloons Adventure Time TD, It regained it's propellors in 8.0 and Beyond. *The D.D.T. in BTD6 has a Camo pattern which is nearly invisible, while in Bloons Adventure Time TD it doesn't appear to have any camo patterns on it visually. In both cases, it still does have the camo properties. *Compared to the M.O.A.B., it has 2x the amount of health (4x stronger if a fortified DDT was compared to a Regular MOAB). *100 regular D.D.T.s appear on Round 10005. *Prior to version 1.3 in Bloons Adventure Time TD, the D.D.T.'s children were able to regrow back into D.D.T.s, which made D.D.T.s very difficult and annoying to pop entirely! Should too many of its childen regrow back into D.D.T.s, this would cause tens, or even thousands of D.D.T.s to overhelm the player's defenses. Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile